Only Mommy
by Kmikaze KAtie AAPPG 42
Summary: Song fic, sorta. 'Baby Mine' from Dumbo. Baby Alex isn’t having a good night and refuses to calm down. He isn’t coming to Lexington and even Xanatos is at a loss. So what does it take to quell little Alexander’s tears? Read and Review


Rating: G Summery: Baby Alex isn't having a good night and refuses to calm down. He isn't coming to Lexington, Xanatos can't figure out what wrong with him and even Owen is at a loss. So what does it take to quell little Alexander's tears? Sometimes only one thing in the world will work. Dedication: I'd like to dedicate this to my own mother who's always been there when my brother and have had 'only mommy' moments. Dedication 2: this is also dedicated to my brother as my mom and I rock him quite a lot, so that served as inspiration for some of this. We also sing Baby Mine to him a lot. We leave out the third verse and only sing the one from the soundtrack of the movie, but I've heard this version a lot and it seemed to fit well, so I used it. Note: The Lyrics to Baby Mine are from Disney's Dumbo. Note 2: I'm going to punt the disclaimer. You know I've got nothing to do with any of this other than the fact I slapped the words down on the page here. Note 3: I did read over this and check it for spelling, but I probably missed something as I always do. so please don't mind the mistakes. Note 4: PLEASE leave feedback.  
  
  
  
Only Mommy  
  
  
  
It was late at night at the Eyrie tower, but all was not quiet. In fact, quite a racket was being raised. In Alex's nursery, all proverbial Hell was breaking loose. Alex, for reasons unbeknownst to his father and company, was having a terribly rough night. He'd woken up in the middle of the night screaming, Xanatos guess from a bad dream of some sort. He'd woken up several times that night and usually having Xanatos, Lexington or another Gargoyle, or even Owen pick him up or comfort him in some way was enough to quell his tears. Not now, though. Now he was crying and screaming in his crib, refusing to let anyone pick him up or touch him. They were at a loss, not being able to figure it out. Xanatos, Owen, Brooklyn, Hudson and Lexington stood around the crib, trying to decipher the cause of the tumult that Alex was bringing up. "He's not even coming to Lexington. I'm worried," Xanatos said, at a loss for what was upsetting his young son. "Awe. C'mon Alex. what's wrong?" Lexington asked as he reached for Alex, only to have Alex cry harder and try to hit his hands away. "Perhaps he's hungry, Sir," Suggested Owen as he cleaned his glasses. "Maybe he needs a diaper change," Offered Brooklyn and he cocked his head and looked at the upset child. "Do you want your blanket?" Lexington asked. Alex grabbed the blanket, and threw himself down on his stomach, crying still. "I don't understand it, lads. Not even Bronx calms him down, and he's usually happy to see Bronx," Hudson said, rubbing his beard thoughtfully. "I wish Angela were here, or Elisa. they might have a better idea of what to do," Said Lexington. "Yeah, but Broadway and Angela are on patrol and Elisa is out with Goliath." Said Brooklyn "Goliath would also be useful here lads," Hudson said, "He's an experienced father." Xanatos cleared her throat, "As am I," He pointed out. "I know, Xanatos. It's just that every little bit helps," Hudson quickly amended. Xanatos merely raised an eyebrow. He did not seem convinced. "Maybe he's not feeling well," Suggested Brooklyn, "When are they supposed to start teething?" "Hmmm." Owen considered the possibility, "I think he's a little young to be teething." "Maybe he's catching a cold." Said Brooklyn, "It could be an upset stomach." "I can't figure it out," Xanatos sighed. "The way he's waking up, I think he's having nightmares. But he won't let anyone pick him up." Fox watched at the doorway and couldn't help but smile. Men. she thought. She chuckled lightly to herself as she sighed, shook her head and sauntered into the room. "Sorry boys, but I think this is a job for 'Mommy'." She said as she approached the cradle. She reached down and gently stroked the back of Alex's head. At his mother's touch, Alex stopped crying and looked up. "Hey, there, sweetheart," Fox smiled. Alex cooed and sat up, holding his arms out in the classic 'pick me up' signal. Fox smiled warmly at her child, and lifted him up. She held him securely and warmly with one arm, and used her free hand to gently caress his cheek, wiping the previous tears away. Alex sighed in contentment, and snuggled into his mother, closing his eyes. Fox wrapped her other arm around him, and walked over to the rocking chair that resided in Alex's room, sitting down gently as not to disturb her son. She cradled him in her arms, as she rocked back and forth. Alex looked up at his mother, all tears now gone, and snuggled into her warmth. As Alex's eyes began to droop, Fox began to hum softly. Xanatos smiled warmly as he watched his wife and child. "Gentlemen. I think we're not needed here. It looks like Fox has it under control," Xanatos informed them. "It would appear so, sir," Replied Owen. Fox smiled, overhearing their conversation. "You guys can go a head and go. I've got him," she said. "Yes, Ma'am," Replied Owen. "Of course, madam," Hudson said. "Sure," Answered Lexington. "Yeah. We can take a hint," Said Brooklyn. Xanatos said nothing. He stifled a chuckle, grabbed Alex's favorite gargoyle teddy bear and blanket and followed Lexington and Owen as they filed out. He stopped for a moment at the rocking chair. "Here," he said leaning in and tucking the blanket around Alex who was nestled into Fox's arms and handing him the teddy bear, "Thought you might want these." Fox smiled up at him and his child did the same. He lingered only a few more moments to gaze at his wife and child then followed Owen, Brooklyn, Hudson and Lexington out. Fox smiled a small smile as she watched him go and turned her head back to her son. "They mean well," She informed him, "But they just don't understand in the way mother's do. You'll probably be the same way when you grow up. Then again. I'm sure there are things that only fathers can understand that the rest of us never will." Alex only yawned in reply. Fox chuckled. "Tired, sweetheart?" She asked, "I can understand that. You didn't take much of a nap today and you haven't been sleeping well tonight. I think Daddy's right. You've been having bad dreams, haven't you? Don't worry. I'm here; the bad dreams can't hurt you. We'd never let anything hurt you." She continued to hold him and rock him, and began to hum to him softly. Slowly, Alex's eyes began to droop more and more. Fox cradled him closer and began to sing to him, the way her mother used to sing to her.  
  
"Baby mine, don't you cry Baby mine, dry your eyes Rest your head close to my heart Never to part, Baby of mine  
  
Little one, when you play Don't you mind what they say Let those eyes sparkle and shine Never a tear, baby of mine  
  
If they knew sweet little you They'd end up loving you, too All those same people who scold you What they'd give just for the right to hold you  
  
From your head to your toes You're so sweet, goodness knows You are so precious to me, sweet as can be  
  
Baby of mine"  
  
  
  
Fox looked down and saw that her son had fallen fast asleep. Unlike previous sleeps, it was a deep heavy sleep. Fox smiled, gently getting up and laying he sleeping son down in his crib. She leaned in and kissed his forehead. "Good night, angel," she whispered, and tiptoed out, flipping off the light as she left.  
  
  
  
Fox walked into Xanatos' office room, where the men had congregated. The current topic of conversation was what had Alex so riled. "You guys can stop worrying now," Fox said as she opened the door and entered, "He's sleeping." The room went silent. "He's asleep?" Lexington echoed. Fox nodded, "Out like a light." "But. how." Lexington was at a loss. "I don't get it," Said Brooklyn, shaking his head. "Sometimes," Said Fox, "It just takes a mother. I'm not sure how it works for Gargoyles, with the entire clan being your mother and father. but with human children. there are times that only 'mommy' will do." "Oh," Lexington nodded, "I see what you mean." "Indeed," Owen also nodded. "Just thought I'd let you know," Fox said. "Thank ye," Hudson nodded and he headed off to the TV room. "Hey, Lex, up for a game of cards?" Brooklyn asked as he left the room. "Sure," Replied Lexington, following him. Owen silently followed them out. Xanatos and Fox watched them go in silence. A few moments later, Xanatos finally broke the silence. "You know, Fox, for all the times when 'only Mommy will do'. Our son will have the best possible Mommy to be there for him," Xanatos said. 


End file.
